


Not the Last Time

by wynnebat



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: F/F, Kalle Fucking Blomkvist, Post-Books, sex interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blomkvist had the worst timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> AO3, sex interrupted & coitus interruptus really isn't the same thing :/
> 
> For the prompt "interrupted" over on [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/).

It was eight pm and Salander was in a fantastic mood. Hacking had gone well, the construction outside her apartment had finally ended, and Mimmi was visiting. Mimmi's visits didn't always mean sex, but at the moment, they were naked in Salander's bed, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

That was when her cell phone began to ring with a very distinct ringtone.

"Blomkvist," Salander groaned. It wasn't a good kind of groan. Did his skill for interrupting her have something to do with being an ex-lover? Were exes simply more inclined to get on one's nerves? She'd never had a proper ex before Blomkvist; not counting Mimmi, who was still very much in the present, she never kept in contact with her past sexual partners. If this was how it worked, she was never going to stop having sex with Mimmi.

Not that it was in the cards at all, anyway. But when it came to tonight… She sighed and reached for her bedside table—ordered by Mimmi, who'd been appalled by the lack of furniture in Salander's apartment—where her phone lay. Pressing a button, she said into the phone, "I'm having sex, can it wait?"

For emphasis, Mimmi pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Salander's nipple.

Blomkvist, as usual, had no regard for Salander's time. He whispered in response, "I think I've been kidnapped."

Salander made a strangled noise. It was only half in response to Mimmi gently biting down.

With a sigh, Salander reminded herself that she liked Blomkvist, usually. Sometimes.

"I'll be right there," she told him, and stayed on the line.

Mimmi gave her one last kiss, said, "You owe me one, Mikael," into the phone, and set Salander free.

She had a journalist to track down. With any luck, she'd even be back before Mimmi fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
